degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie (1)
This is an episode of the spring block of Season 12. Main Plot While filming scenes for Eli's new feature film, Maya Matlin asks Zig if he would like to go on a date after they finish their scenes for the day. Zig is uncertain about this and asks her "what about Cam?", which Maya replies sarcastically to. As she backs away, she bumps into a boy named Harry, whom she begins to flirt with. Later on, Maya is seen at her house looking at herself in the mirror, wearing a see-through shirt. Katie questions her outfit and asks her if she's going through a "phase". Katie also voiced it was too soon to be finding a new boyfriend. Maya later shows up at school wearing new four inch heels with the same outfit as before. She voices her need to find a new cute boy to Tristian, who reluctantly agrees with her. The two become excited when they get invited to Drew's campaign party, their first "senior party". Later on, Maya comes down stairs in very short shorts and a skimpy outfit. When her mother asks about it, she informs her she was invited to a senior party. Her mother quickly tells her she's not allowed to go to the party, and she has to practice for her cello auditions. Maya calls Tristan and pretends to tell him she cannot go to the party, but later tells him to meet her at the corner. At the party, Maya picks up a drink and offers it to Tristan, who declines. Tristan goes to talk to Dave, leaving Maya by herself. Maya struggles with opening the drink, noticing this, Harry goes over and opens it for her. Harry and Talia begin drinking with Maya. While she's talking, Zig texts Maya asking if they can talk. Maya takes a picture with Harry and Talia and sends it as a reply, with the caption "too soon?". Later on, Zig arrives at the party looking for Maya. He finds Tristan, who tells him Maya's had a few drinks. Zig confronts Maya and tries to get her to leave with him, which Maya refuses. She begins to taunt Zig, saying that he could have been her boyfriend right now. Zig calls Maya a mean drunk and leaves the party. Maya, Harry, and Talia go into a bedroom and begin to talk further. After looking through her phone, Talia realizes that she was Campbell Saunders's girlfriend. After discussing further, Talia records a video of Maya saying that she didn't ask to be the girlfriend of the dead guy and for them to "get over it". Harry and Maya begin making out, which Talia records on Maya's phone. After the party, Maya is seen sneaking into her house late at night. She receives a Facerange message from Zig asking if she is okay. She replies with a "yup" then proceeds to post the video of her and Harry making out on her Facerange page. Sub Plot When Drew'’s nominated for school president, he casually agrees that he may as well run –no biggie - against the very serious Clare. Third Plot When Alli starts to spend more time with Jenna after her failed romance with Dallas, Connor becomes jealous and sets her up with another sad and lonely individual...Eli. Trivia= *Source: http://www.whosay.com/stephenstohn/photos/231583 *The episode is named after the song "Zombie" by The Cranberries. *This marks Harry's first speaking role. *It is revealed that Talia and Harry are good friends. |-| Gallery= Degrassi-Promo-37.jpg Degrassi-zombie-pts-1-2-image-12.jpg Degrassi-zombie-pts-1-2-image-11.jpg Degrassi-zombie-pts-1-2-image-10.jpg Degrassi-zombie-pts-1-2-image-9.jpg Degrassi-zombie-pts-1-2-image-7.jpg Degrassi-zombie-pts-1-2-image-8.jpg Degrassi-zombie-pts-1-2-image-6.jpg Degrassi-zombie-pts-1-2-image-5.jpg Degrassi-zombie-pts-1-2-image-4.jpg Degrassi-zombie-pts-1-2-image-3.jpg Degrassi-zombie-pts-1-2-image-1.jpg Defaultjnh.jpg awwlil.jpg davecant.jpg jennaserious.jpg jennasees.jpg drewcantbeserious.jpg drewlaianca.jpg voteclare.jpg mayaworrikatie.jpg mistan.jpg mayaapple.jpg trisditchMau.jpg Mayaharry.jpg biancadavedallasshoock.jpg drewsaked.jpg 3some.jpg 3some.jpg mayasee.jpg vidof.jpg driancasmomet.jpg 2helptris.png Hotmayaandzig.png |-| Promos= * TeenNick * MuchMusic |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis (voice only) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Supporting Cast *Corina Bizim as Talia *Kate Hewlett as Margaret Matlin *Tosh Watson as Harry Absences *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres |-| Links= *Watch Zombie (1) on TeenNick *Watch Zombie (1) on Vidbux *Watch Zombie (1) on DoneVideo *Watch Zombie (1) on Nosvideo Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes